Some Nights
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Sometimes boring nights wind up fun. Fluffy Meg/Glenn


AN:My god, how far I have fallen down this rabbit hole that I am seriously writing fiction for FAMILY GUY?! Seriously? Anywho, so here's something that got stuck in my head at work one day. Thought it was cute.

While a stand alone right now, this story can fit into a future project I'm working on right now. Consider this fic to follow what constitutes as canon up to the current series/episode.

Disclaimer: Seth MacFarlane is the man who owns and gifted us all with Family Guy.

* * *

- Some Nights -

The clock on the wall read some odd minutes past nine twenty in the evening.

Meg Griffin let a quiet sigh slip passed her lips as she leaned back against the couch she sat, staring blankly at the television screen in front of her. She took a quick glance at the other occupant on the couch, currently snoozing away in dreamland.

Meg gave a half smile.

The little boy, Jorden, cuddled against the edge of the couch clutching tightly to a little stuffed lion he'd insisted watch the movie with them. He'd said 'Leon' could stay up just as late as he could. Meg had agreed, but only if 'Leon' promised to be quiet during the movie, and share a cookie with Jorden.

The boy and the lion had agreed. Forty minutes later, both were conked out for the night.

Meg turned back towards the glowing picture; the last scene of the animated disney cartoon playing out before her.

Meg gave a chuckle. Oh if life were as simple and sweet as that of the colorful world of Walt...

The girl slumped further into the couch, bored out of her skull. While she enjoyed babysitting Jorden, and consequently getting paid to do so, it did bum her out that she had nothing else better to do. Something Mrs. Habberdash had been so... _delicate _to point out.

What did people with lives do on Saturday nights? Meg imagined it wasn't any different from any other night. What made it so special? Probably nothing.

Closing her eyes, Meg let her head drop back against the cushions and let her mind wonder. What to do? She still had some time to kill before Jorden's parents got home. They did say she was welcome to surf the internet if she wanted to...hmm.

Too lazy to really get up at the moment, Meg instead pulled out her phone. She'd been thinking of looking for some new ringtones lately. Though instead of hitting the Browser hot button, she hit the Message hot button instead. Her phone brought up the latest text messages she'd sent most recently.

Thumbing through them, she stopped a moment after a couple.

She leaned up, and hit reply on a previous message. She felt herself grin as she began to write.

-OMG, Im so bored. Ur having fun, tho, right? Hot Date?-

While Meg prided herself being rather literate when writing reports and personal papers, she didn't care when it came to text messages. Less than a minute passed by before she got a response.

-28, Latino, O yes-

Meg shifted her seat and replied.

-Pretty?-

A minute went by, then the ding of her phone alerted her she was receiving a picture message. Opening it, Meg gasped, face blushing a bit as the picture revealed, not the woman's face, but a candid panty shot as if taken from under the table.

Meg had to bite her lip from wanting to giggle. She cast a quick glance over to Jorden, and noticed he'd tossed in his sleep. The boy was adorable, really. Though at that moment, he was presenting Meg the perfect reply opportunity. Jorden's pajama bottoms had slipped just slightly down; revealing his 'big boy' britches.

She snapped a photo, and sent it back as her reply with the subject 'My hot date.'

Time slipped by as she waited for a reply. Her giddiness was slowly fading. A small pit of regret started to form in her stomach. Maybe that had been in bad taste?

However the sound of a reply text cut her thoughts short. Opening it, her mouth dropped a little.

-U owe me-

-Y?!-

-Date went bust-

-How is that my fault?-

-Ur pic; sorta spat champagne on her; she got pissed-

-LMAO-

- }:p -

Meg fell back against the couch, trying so very hard not to laugh out loud. Luck would have it, just then, that she heard a car pulling into the driveway. It seemed her night was over now too.

xxxxxxx

Meg walked towards home quietly. Mrs. Habberdash had offered her a ride home, but Meg had insisted on walking. The night was rather nice out, and the moon was decently full so there was a fair amount of natural light. She was still amused from earlier.

Meg had been walking for only ten minutes when an all too familiar classic red convertible pulled alongside her.

"You owe me."

Meg stopped and turned towards the driver. Her eyes narrowed, but her lips pursed up in a half smile.

"How is it my fault your date ended badly?" She spoke as she leaned against the passenger door.

"I honestly wasn't expecting such a response from you, so it caught me by surprise. It didn't help I told Isella I snapped that panty shot."

Meg rested her arms on top of the car door, further resting her head on them.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

The driver smirked.

"I think you should get in."

Meg rolled her eyes but crawled into the car anyway. Buckling in and leaning back, she let her head rest against the headrest of the seat.

"Take me home, Jeeves."

The response she received was something akin to a 'pshaw' but it made Meg smile nonetheless.

xxxxxxx

Meg hadn't exactly fallen asleep, nor had she really been awake. She's been in that kind of in between state where she was both aware and not aware. So when the car had taken an unfamiliar left, instead of an expect right, Meg stirred from her trance.

"Hm?"

Looking around, she could tell they weren't all too far away from town, but they weren't near home either.

"Where are we?"

"Right where we need to be."

Meg rose an eyebrow towards her company, but didn't prod.

She trusted him. Oddly enough, she really did.

A moment later, the car came to a halt and the engine was killed. Meg unbuckled her seatbelt slowly, looking around the scenery; trying to place their location. She couldn't figure it out. Her door opened for her, and she got out, muttering a thank you before her companion moved behind her and covered her eyes.

"What the- Hey! Come on! You could just take off my glasses, you know."

"You can still make out shapes and objects, despite blur. Just move slowly and follow my direction."

Meg grunted but did as told. Soon enough, she was told to stop. The hands removed themselves to reveal her surroundings. It was a rather picturesque view of the town, overlooked by a small hill with a tree. It was pretty, yes, but nothing breathtaking like the grand canyon. Meg tilted her head trying to figure out this little puzzle. She heard a mumbling behind her.

"Right about..."

Suddenly, the entire town went dark. Meg's eyes widened a little bit. Had someone hit a generator or something? However, her thoughts halted upon realizing that, with the towns blackout, the stars suddenly sparkled in the sky as if they hadn't just been there a moment ago.

Meg gasped a little. This spot... it was perfect for this sort of thing!

"Oh...my god, Glenn! This is... so awesome!"

She turned back towards her company.

Glenn Quagmire, her father's friend and neighbor, grinned back at the girl.

"Glad you like it, because until the power from the blackout is restored, we're going to sit here and enjoy it." He handed her a half glass of champagne.

"This is my punishment?" Meg turned to the side, perking her lips in a half pout half smile.

"Yes. Otherwise I'd be nailing sweet Latino tail."

Glenn walked over to the young woman and moved just a bit passed her. Taking a seat, he beckoned her over with a finger; as if taunting someone to come get them. Meg walked over and sat down between his legs. She leaned back against the other when she felt an arm wrap itself around her midsection.

"How did you get the town to blackout?" Meg was really curious about that.

"I dared Peter to do it. Though I know he's going to get back at me with something."

Meg hummed to this, lost in the feeling of content pleasantness. After a moment though, she frowned a little.

"Sorry I messed up your date. You know I didn't mean to, right?"

"You messing up a date is like missing the time on a movie. I can always pick another time and day or another movie."

"Oh thanks... that makes me feel OH so much better..."

"Heh, be happy you can get away with that. I wouldn't let anyone else, and I don't think you'd let me do that with you." Glenn laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?" Meg gave him a look.

"Are you trying to tell me you'd willingly give up a date with some dude if I asked you over?"

"Yes." It was said before Meg could realize she'd said it out loud and not in her head.

Glenn paused.

"Why?"

Meg tried to respond to this, but found she couldn't. Not finding the words, she instead hid her face against the floral print shirt adorning his chest. She finally said something, a mumbled 'I don't know,' though it was more slurred.

Yet he knew she was lying. He was pretty sure he knew why. It was the same reason he never turned her away when she came to his house after she'd been in a fight; be it with her family, or something at school.

He'd make coffee. She'd vent.

Sometimes he'd read, and she would be cuddled up next to him watching something mindless on the television set.

Sometimes there were no words. Just quiet passion.

Though never all the way.

Once, about half a year ago, it would have happened; but that had been stopped. At this point in time, Glenn was more thankful it had ended the way it had; for this right here, right now... probably wouldn't be possible otherwise.

So while that line could be toed... it wouldn't be crossed.

Meg looked up, slight worry crossing her features when her company had been far too silent for a lengthy amount of time. Once she did, however, she found herself on the receiving end of a kiss. It only took her a second to return the favor; only registering in the back of her mind that at some point, they'd both fallen back against the ground.

Meg broke away, grinning playfully.

"So...about what I owe you?"

"Well, since I'm not getting my Latino shake... how about an Irish coffee?" Glenn smirked.

Meg leaned back down, but kept less than an inch of space between herself and him. She loved the feeling of empowerment she so often got from situations like this.

"Underage drinking is illegal..." She half whispered, half sing-songed.

"Not if you're the drink, heh heh." He whispered back, and closed the gap between them.

What started as a rather bored evening, was ending up to be a hell of a lot more fun than Meg imagined.

Ho-rah for Saturday Nights.

~End~

* * *

Got that out of my system. Oh my jesus. I can't... wow I am... Okay so, yeah after ten seasons of Family Guy, it never occurred to me to stick my two favorite characters together until Seth MacFarlane did it for me! Now, it won't leave me alone. And the crazy thing is, I can see them working together under the right light. I mean, when you really break it down, the characters do have a lot of awesome parallels.


End file.
